Vs. Basculin
Vs. Basculin is the fourth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: N. It aired 4/27/2019. Story Rui: (Groans) Make a decision already! Rui is waiting impatiently as Cilan examines a large selection of fishing rods for rent. There are several other trainers around preparing for the fishing competition along the river. Cilan: Patience, Rui. As a Fishing Connoisseur, it is my duty to help determine which fishing rod is most appropriate for a beginner like you. Rui: (Annoyed) Yeah, and you said that like 10 minutes ago! Iris has her fishing rod already! Iris: That’s cause I’ve fished before and understand the basics! You’re such a little kid for not knowing this much! Cilan: Ah-ha! Cilan takes a purple fishing rod from the pile, measuring it towards Rui. He lets out a large grin as he gives a thumbs up. Cilan: Perfect! I hereby proclaim you fit for fishing. Rui: (Flatly) Oh, yay. What fun. Cilan: Oh, but it is! Voice: You’ve said it! A teenage boy comes over, with dark green hair and wearing an orange life jacket style fishing vest. Andreas: Word around is that you’re quite the expert. My name is Andreas, and no one is better at fishing than me! Cilan: (Laughing confidently) In that case, I shall have to show you just what it means to be a fishing connoisseur! Attendant over PA: Attention all fishing participants. Please make your way towards the riverbed in order to hear the rules for the tourney. Cilan: I believe that is our cue. Best of luck to you. Andreas: Don’t worry, I don’t need luck! Andreas walks off, as Rui, Iris and Axew join Cilan. Rui: He seems rude. Iris: He acts like a little kid. All the fishermen and women gather along the river where Freddy O’Martin stands on a podium. Freddy: Hello everyone! I’m Freddy O’Martin, and I shall be hosting this glorious event for today! The rules are simple! Freddy motions his hands towards the river, and a battlefield fenced off along it. Freddy: Fling your catch into the battlefield, then battle and capture a Water Pokémon! You may capture several Pokémon but can only present one for judging! The trainer with the best Water Pokémon wins! Voice: Fools! A sage in blue ceremonial robes storms the stage, shoving Freddy out of the way. His clergy hat has the symbol of Team Plasma on it. Giallo: Humans continuously corrupt and distort the lives of Pokémon! Take this barbaric act of fishing! You are stealing Water Pokémon from their proper home, the ocean, rivers, ponds and lakes! You are all a part of a much longer tradition of sin that is poaching Pokémon away! A whistle blows, as Officer Jenny and her Herdier approach the stage. Jenny: You are interfering with a city sponsored event! Leave immediately or be arrested! Giallo: They even have the police on the side of poaching! How is this good for Pokémon or the world?! Officer Jenny heads for the stage, as Giallo dashes off. Herdier pursues him, with Jenny close behind. Everyone stares in shock and confusion. Iris: Well, that was something different. Rui: Weird fanatics. Hey Cilan, you never picked out a fishing rod for yourself. Cilan chuckles at this, as he pulls out a pen from his vest pocket. He presses a button, as it expands out into a fishing rod, complete with a Cilan shaped lure on it. He proudly shows it off. Cilan: Behold! Any fishing connoisseur would obviously have their own custom fishing rod! Rui: (Rhetorically) Oh gee. What ever was I thinking? Freddy: And now, let the tourney begin! End Scene Dozens of people stand on either side of the river, lures out in the water. Rui is perplexed by the mechanics of the fishing rod, Cilan patiently working with her. Lillipup and Pansage sit off to the side, waiting for their trainers to get a bite. Cilan: Now, for the main feature. Wind your rod back over your shoulder, then swing it back to throw the line into the water. Rui does as Cilan instructs, throwing the lure into the water. She jumps for joy and giggles. Rui: I did it! So now I can catch a Water Pokémon, right? Cilan: Ah, ah. Patience. (Throws his line into the water) Fishing is all about patience. When you feel a tight tug on your line is when you must reel in, and not a moment too soon. You can begin slowly bringing your line back in, to mimic movement. Rui: (Confused) So, I can’t reel it in, yet I’m supposed to reel it in? Cilan: It’s all part of the luxurious dance associated with the combativeness of distinct flavors. As one flavor becomes more prominent and overpowers the other, the other resists and tries to take control. Only when you take control and reel in the other flavor do the two truly act harmoniously. Rui: (Infatuated) Wow, that was so moving! (Bluntly) Even though I have no idea what you just said. Fisher: Hey, that guy’s got a bite already! Rui and Cilan look across the river, seeing Andreas fighting to pull his catch out of the water. He snickers with delight as he makes the finishing tug, an Alomomola surfacing. Rui: Whoa! Who’s that Pokémon? It’s beautiful! Cilan: It’s an Alomomola. (Rui scans it) Pokédex: (With female voice) Alomomola, the Caring Pokémon. It gently holds injured and weak Pokémon in its fins. Its special membrane heals their wounds. Andreas flings the Alomomola into the battle pin, it looking confused yet ready to defend. Andreas points forward, as his Trubbish hops onto the battlefield. Andreas: Now Trubbish! Sludge Bomb! Trubbish fires a Sludge Bomb, striking Alomomola and it oozing from poison. Alomomola glows with shimmering green energy, Refreshing itself and removing the poison. Alomomola swims forward, Andreas grinning. Andreas: Spikes! Trubbish glows red, firing several energy Spikes into the water, floating like mines. Alomomola dives under them, but they sink after it. They make contact and explode, forcing Alomomola into the air. Andreas: And finish it with Sludge Bomb! Trubbish fires Sludge Bomb, striking and defeating Alomomola. Alomomola floats belly up in the water as Andreas throws a Pokéball, sucking it in. The Pokéball shakes violently and locks. Andreas: Too easy! Come on, Trubbish! Let’s see if we can procure a better catch for this competition! Trubbish: Trub! Andreas bends down and holds his lure in front of Trubbish, it rubbing onto it with its arms. Cilan gasps in surprise at this. Cilan: No wonder he got a bite so quickly! Rui: Why? Cause he put garbage on as bait? Cilan: Some Trubbish can have the ability Sticky Hold, which when used in that manner, makes it easier to secure Pokémon to a lure! That guy is definetely a pro at this! (Eager) But I’m not going to lose to him! Some time later, Iris is sitting down by the holding her fishing rod, dozing off. Axew is asleep by her side, as a snot bubble popping jolts them both awake. Iris: Huh? Huh? Uragh! Now I remember that I hate fishing with a rod! It takes too long! I’m going in the old fashion way! Iris roles up her pant legs, as she wades into the water. She stands in focus and determination, when a shadow swims by. She lunges her hands down, pulling out a Blue Striped Basculin. Iris: Ha! Gotcha! An official blows their whistle at Iris, her turning to look. Official: The rules state you have to use a fishing rod! I have to give you a penalty yellow card! Iris: Oh, come on! Iris groans and lets the Basculin go, it swimming off. Another shadow resembling Basculin swims behind her, bumping her legs and causing her to fall forward. She splashes down in the water, spitting out water as she comes up. Iris: Hey! What’s the big idea?! Fisher 2: What the?! My line was cut! Iris looks down the river, seeing several fishers now groaning and inspecting their fishing lines being cut, their bobbers drifting away down stream. Cilan and Rui remain in their spots, Rui becoming irritable and fidgety. Rui: How much longer until I get a bite?! I wanna Pokémon! Cilan: Have— Rui: (Fuming) Say to be patient one more time and I swear— Cilan: Ah! I have a bite! Cilan begins reeling in his catch, struggling as it pulls back and resists. He strains as he tugs back, the two continuing their dance. He smirks as he makes the final tug, pulling a Stunfisk out of the water. Stunfisk: Stun! (Rui scans it) Pokédex: (In female voice) Stunfisk, the Trap Pokémon. It conceals itself in the mud of the seashore. Then it waits. When prey touch it, it delivers a jolt of electricity. '' Rui: It doesn’t look like a Water type. Cilan: Catching one of these would be a major boon! Pansage, it’s time! Pansage: Pan! Cilan chucks Stunfisk into the battle pin, as Pansage leaps onto a platform. Cilan: Start with Bullet Seed! Pansage spews several energy seeds, as Stunfisk fires a weak stream of electricity for Thundershock. The attacks collide, as Bullet Seed breaks through. Stunfisk grins mischievously as it Camouflages itself and blends in with the platform. The Bullet Seed seems to miss. Cilan: Ha: You can’t hide from a fishing connoisseur! Fire Bullet Seed into the water! Pansage fires Bullet Seed into the water, causing it to splatter up. Cilan scans the area to detect what stops the water, spotting the tiniest deflection in the air above them. Cilan: (Gasps) Pansage, above you! Pansage looks up, as Stunfisk becomes visible fluttering in the air. Rui: It can fly?! Cilan: Solar Beam! Stunfisk fires Thundershock, electrocuting Pansage. Pansage forms a golden sphere of energy, firing it and blasting Stunfisk. Stunfisk hits the platform defeated, as Cilan throws a Pokéball. It sucks Stunfisk in, it shaking violently then locking. Cilan: And my first catch of the day, is Stunfisk! Rui: Huh?! What’s happening?! Rui’s line is spooling out of control, her bobber being pulled away downstream. Cilan: You’ve got a bite! Grab the handle and begin reeling it in! Rui freaks, as she grabs the handle and tries to reel it in. The handle doesn’t move, the Pokémon having more force on the tug. Rui begins skidding forward. Rui: Ah! Cilan, help! I don’t know how to swim and I am NOT falling in there! Cilan puts his rod down and rushes over, wrapping his arms around Rui’s waist to help give support. Cilan: Muscle through it! Don’t let it get ya! The two strain to hold their ground, as Rui begins to reel the line back in. Suddenly the line breaks, the two tumbling back and falling over. Rui spins as she falls, her landing directly on top of Cilan, their faces inches apart. Rui grins gleefully, as Cilan looks awkward. Iris: Hey, Cilan! Rui shoots up with a start hearing Iris’ voice, as Cilan gets up. Iris runs over to them. Iris: Something weird is going on. Everyone I’ve been talking to has said that something has been breaking their lines! Cilan: Everyone? It wasn’t an isolated incident? Cilan grabs Rui’s rod, inspecting the line at the breaking point. Cilan: Here. This wasn’t a break from strain. It was a cut! Sabotage! Andreas: Another one in the bag! Andreas pulls a red striped Basculin out of the water, chucking it into the battle pin. Rui scans it. Pokédex: (With female voice) ''Basculin, the Hostile Pokémon. Red and blue Basculin get along so poorly, they'll start fighting instantly. These Pokémon are very hostile. Andreas: Take it on with Sludge Bomb! Trubbish fires Sludge Bomb, as Basculin soars past encased in water for Aqua Jet. Basculin rams Trubbish, which keeps a Sticky Hold on it with its hands. Andreas: Close range Sludge Bomb! Trubbish fires Sludge Bomb right in Basculin’s face, knocking it back. Andreas throws a Pokéball at Basculin, hitting it. However, it is not sucked into the Pokéball, and gets up growling angrily. Andreas: What’s the deal?! That thing is already owned by a trainer! Giallo: Yes! It is mine! The group looks up towards the street, Giallo standing there. Giallo: I have saved countless of Pokémon here today by sabotaging your petty tourney! You do not realize that what you consider sport is harmful for the Pokémon you prey upon! Basculin, destroy his rod with Crunch! Basculin shoots over the battlefield, going to Crunch into Andreas’ rod. A Thundershock rises from the water, zapping it and causing it to fall back in. Andreas looks over, seeing Cilan and Stunfisk adamant. Cilan: This tourney is about building a bond through passion and grit! A Pokémon caught on a fishing line respects the trainer for obtaining them with their own strength, instead of simply battling! You truly do not comprehend the way of life that is fishing! Giallo: A way of life that makes you no better than thieves! Basculin, Aqua Jet! Cilan: Thundershock! Basculin shoots forward with Aqua Jet, as Stunfisk leaps out of the water to dodge, fluttering its wings to stay airborne. Basculin curves around to go after it, as Stunfisk releases Thundershock, electrocuting Basculin. Basculin drops defeated, Giallo freaking out. Giallo: No! I won’t allow you to harm more of these Pokémon! The police whistle blows, Giallo turning with a start to see Officer Jenny on a motorcycle chasing after him. He returns Basculin. Giallo: This isn’t the end! Giallo flees, Officer Jenny riding after him. Everyone looks dismayed and relieved. Freddy: Well, considering most participants have had their fishing rods disabled, I have no choice but to call an end to the tourney! Anyone wishing to present their Pokémon please make their way to the podium! Cilan shows off Stunfisk, as Andreas shows off Alomomola. Freddy is on stage with them. Freddy: And the winner is! Freddy points to the sky, then to Andreas. Freddy: Andreas! The crowd cheers, but Cilan is outraged. Cilan: What?! Surely my Pokémon is better than his! Stunfisk: Stun. Freddy: I’m sorry, but I had clearly stated that the best “Water” Pokémon would win! And there is only one Water Pokémon on the stage. Cilan is heartbroken, dropping to his knees. Stunfisk laughs mischievously at this, as Pansage looks dismayed. Rui: So much for being a fishing connoisseur. Iris: What a little kid. Freddy: Both of you get to keep your catch! I’m Freddy O’Martin and that is all for today! Tune in next time! Main Events * Cilan reveals his status as a fishing connoisseur. * Cilan captures a Stunfisk. * Giallo of Team Plasma's Seven Sages is introduced. Characters * Cilan * Rui * Iris * Andreas * Freddy O'Martin * Officer Jenny Villains * Team Plasma ** Giallo Pokémon * Pansage (Cilan's) * Stunfisk (Cilan's, newly caught) * Lillipup (Rui's) * Axew (Iris') * Trubbish (Andreas') * Alomomola (Andreas', newly caught) * Basculin (Giallo's, Red Stripe) * Basculin (Blue stripe) Trivia * This episode was based off the anime episode A Fishing Connoisseur in a Fishy Competition! The tourney was originally supposed to occur in Castelia City in the anime before the episode was delayed. * Andreas was based off a character from the anime episode Hook, Line and Stinker! * Trubbish is now a species of Pokémon that have used both of its non-hidden abilities in the series. * In the original draft of the series, Giallo was to be the last member of the Seven Sages. He is now the second, counting Ghetsis. * Originally, Hilda was going to compete and capture Alomomola. She was swapped out for Andreas to give Cilan a fishing rival. * Cilan losing the competition by catching Stunfisk is based off an episode of Rocket Power. In a sandcastle building competition, first place went to 6 year old Mackenzie, who was the only one who built a legitimate sandcastle. * Cilan battling Stunfisk to capture it marks the first time that a standard battle was used to capture a Pokémon this series. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: N Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Plasma arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Unova Tournaments